


I Miss You, Buddy. (Graphic/Ficlet)

by catvampcrazines



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Don't let the word count fool you., Ficlet, Ficlet is on the graphics., Fluff, Graphics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, McShep - Freeform, SGA, Slightly - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's tired and missing John, who's away on Earth on business. It's late and he's alone in lab when he sees that John has left a message for him. He presses play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You, Buddy. (Graphic/Ficlet)

(First stab at McShep writing. This pairing has always been too sacred and I never felt I could get the voice down…but here we are, years later, and Tumblr fandom, Mcshep, and one gorgeous picture couldn’t stop me from thinking of anything else. *sigh* feels.) 

[x](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/post/57708830617/3-fries-short-of-a-happy-meal-stargate)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless first person… but Rodney is listening to a message from John while he’s away.
> 
> #BECAUSE MCSHEP MAKES ME WEAK IN THE KNEES.
> 
> It was supposed to be quite rawr!domsub, but turned tender. *sniffle* They both miss each other so much here. I freaking can’t.


End file.
